New Royalty
by BeautyThroughBrokenGlass
Summary: One-shot. A new student arrives at St. Vladimir's and turns everyone life upside down. May be continued... FEM/SLASH


**NEW ROYALTY**

* * *

**I don't know what brought on this story. It kind of just... happened, I guess. I really hope you all review. It would make me feel better after this shit week.**

**This story is based between when the girls arrive back to the academy and after Victor goes to jail but before the Badica attack. Rose and Dimitri's relationship is strictly professional, no romance there. They are friendly, almost the same as in the books without the forbidden love. Also the same with Lissa and Christian. No relationship. They are friends though, after hanging out in the attic.**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Richelle Mead. Except for Arianna, who is _ALL_ mine! Rated T for language and fem/slash. Enjoy!

* * *

**

*** * Chapter 1 - New Arrival * ***

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

Today was the day a new student was arriving at St. Vlad's. The problem though is we know nothing about her. Actually, correction, the only thing we _do_ know is she _is_ a she. No explanation on if she is a Moroi or Dhampir. No explanation on, if she is a Moroi, if she is Royal or Non-Royal. No age. No element. No description. This girl was a fucking mystery and I hated it.

"Do you think she will be pretty?" Lissa asked softly, in her gentle way. She thought she was merely pretty, no matter how many times I tried to convince her she was drop-dead gorgeous. Her sleek, straight, pale blonde hair shone in the moonlight as we walked across the quad towards the commons, ready to eat lunch. With my enhanced eye sight, I saw her jade green eyes glowing slightly, absolutely gorgeous in her heart shaped face. Her creamy white skin looked silver in the moonlight giving her an angelic appearance.

"Do you know any Moroi or Dhampir that isn't?" My voice was light and teasing and, again, I compared myself to Lissa. My hair was a startling contrast to hers, brown-black that hangs to the middle of my back, full volume. My eyes a dark brown, bright and devious compared to her calm and collected green ones. My body was shorter and had more curves than hers, a natural gene in Dhampirs - what I like to call getting the best of both genes, Moroi and human - and tanned skin from working in the sun. She looked ethereal and I looked exotic. We made quite a pair.

"Well, I don't know." My eyes narrowed at her nervous tone. I searched into her feelings through a bond we have, which we recently discovered was linked to Lissa's special element of Spirit, the fifth element. She was nervous and self-conscious and I had to restrain myself from laughing. I did, however, roll my eyes.

"Liss, as I have told you countless times, you are hot! You haven't even _seen_ this new chick yet and you're already stressing. Hey, for all we know, you could be feeling jealous over the body of a four-year-old." She laughed and that made me smile.

We entered the doors and I started to make my way over to our usual table but Lissa gripped my arm and shook her head, smiling. I raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I haven't fed today." She started walking towards the feeders and went through the doors until we reached an uninterested Moroi receptionist.

"Ah, Princess Dragomir. You have gotten here fairly early so you can have whoever you want today." She extended her arm towards the large double doors leading to the back room. She smiled when Lissa walked through and only looked at me strangely when I walked through but didn't protest. Lissa walked to the back of the room, looking for someone specifically. She stopped and smiled triumphantly. When I saw who she had chosen I wanted to smack her.

"Lissa, why do you always insist on Alice? She's crazy!" Alice turned her half-glazed eyes on me and I was surprised to see her eyes focus with a fierce sharpness. Alice was the oldest feeder we had in the Academy and Lissa seems to have a serious fixation on her.

"Who are you calling crazy?" But she didn't ask with attitude or sarcasm as that comeback would have been served with from any other teenager in this place but with true curiosity. I just stared. She took the hint. "Oh. Me." She laughed then and I stared at _Lissa_ like she was crazy. The look she sent me said, 'Can you expect any different from Alice?' I shook my head. Lissa sat down next to Alice but Alice kept talking.

"Have you heard about the new student?" Me and Lissa exchanged curious glances, surprised Alice had heard. Lissa just shrugged. I looked back to Alice.

"Of course we have Alice. We go to school with her." Alice just rolled her eyes daintily, the creases around her eyes deepening.

"Well, she isn't here yet." She spoke to me like _I_ was the crazy one. My eyes popped open wide while Lissa laughed at me. She leaned her head closer to Alice's neck and all other thoughts of our conversation left Alice's mind as her body awaited the sweet endorphin rush Lissa's bite promised. Lissa nuzzled her head into Alice's neck and bit, pulling slowly. A blissful moan escaped Alice before her eyes fluttered closed. I looked away, disgusted with myself for wanting what Alice had, those sweet endorphins. Lissa had bit me when we ran away at least three times a week for two years so I didn't get the full effects of a feeder like the addiction but it still lingered, teasing me. I wanted it but I had enough willpower to turn away.

As soon as it begun, it ended, and Lissa and I walked out of the feeders room to the cafeteria line. Lissa just picked up a strawberry yogurt, not needing to eat much after a feeding but I was a growing Dhampir girl. I needed food. I picked up a donut and a few dough ball things that were deep fried and covered in sugar. We walked back to our table, where not-surprisingly Mason, Eddie and Christian were seated. Lissa and Christian bonded from their encounters in the church attic, a strong friendship. Christian feels like a big brother to Lissa. I thought it was sweet in a fucked-up way.

"Do you want some food with your sugar?" Christian asked as I sat down across from him. We had a love-hate relationship, as in, we loved hating each other. He was the only one who could match me in wit so I immediately had a comeback.

"Not if you're the one touching my food. I would prefer it well done, not burnt to a crisp." Christian specialized in fire, which suited him perfectly.

"Have you ever had anything well done..." His voice drifted off as his gaze fixed on something behind me, or, more importantly, _someone_. I turned around and saw the new student...

And my heart stopped.

She walked through the doors as if she owned the place, a cool and confident air surrounded her like a light, her pride defiance almost tangible. Her long, wild mane of black hair went to mid-thigh and swayed softly behind her. Her skin was tanned and she was tall, about three inches or so taller than my 5'7". She was curvy with wide hips, a thin waist and full breasts. Her high heels and short skirt made her already incredibly long legs seem longer, her tank top clung to her round, perky breasts and flat, firm stomach. She walked with a feline grace; languid but with purpose. She looked like a human incarnate of a panther. She was predatory and dangerous...

And I wanted her. Fiercely.

My sexuality at school was no secret. Making out at parties with random guys and girls are a casualty. This was different. This was like an orbit and she was the sun. This was buttery sunshine, butterflies in your tummy love. I was startled.

I also realized Lissa shared similar feelings.

She had confided in me a few small girl crushes, one on Abby Badica, but had sworn me to secrecy when it passed. Her feelings now were the same as those but deeper, almost the same feelings as me. I hated it. She was feeling confusion, lust, longing and fear. I hoped this was just another crush of hers.

The new girl walked through the cafeteria, purposely ignoring all the lustful and jealous eyes on her, and walked to our table. I looked back to Christian and his eyes were anything but lustful. They were friendly and familiar. The new girl sat down next to me and my breath caught in my throat. Christian nodded towards her.

"Rani." He said with ease.

"How do you two know each other?" Lissa whispered shyly, seeing as I was too awestruck to speak. Then I looked into her eyes and gasped. Her eyes were like ice, a blue so pale it was striking. It looked like lightning flashed behind her eyes. They glowed and glinted and were strangely familiar. I looked back to Christian and realized just before she said it.

"He's my cousin. Hey, I'm Arianna Ozera."

* * *

**Well, that's it. I think this is a one-shot. I don't know if I should make it a full story yet. I need to complete my other stories first. Please review. I would like to know if you want anything changed or whatever. Please review... =]**


End file.
